


Inconveniences

by Shwerlock



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Jealousy, M/M, Ownership, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwerlock/pseuds/Shwerlock
Summary: English is not my first language so please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes. When I started watching broadchurch, I couldn't stop obsessing about both characters. The sole purpose of writing this was to gather as much angst I can in one fic. Please be gentle with your comments, pleease let me know what you want me to introduce here and I'll try to implement your ideas in this fiction. Thank you for reading!:)I promise you, there's a lot more to come;)
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Danny Latimer/Joe Miller, Ellie Miller & Joe Miller (Broadchurch)
Kudos: 12





	Inconveniences

It was about midnight when Danny decided to take his skateboard and head to Tom's house. When he reached, Tom had already been waiting at the front door with his fist closed, like he's trying to hide something and made it look like he had no intention of showing what. 

"What you got there?", Dan asked.  
"Let's go to the cliff. I don't want Mom to know about this."

They sat down at the edge of a big rock and Tom handed over a police badge, it had a thick black plastic cover and inside there was a name  
'Glory Salvador'

"It's cool, isn't it?", Tom sounded hopeful with a big grin on his face.

"Where'd you find it?", Dan asked while inspecting the badge in his hand.  
"Mom came in late last night. This fell from her bag, she didn't realise. I took it."

"You should give it back"

"Why'd you always try to ruin the mood Dan?", the face breaking grin of Tom was now completely disappeared.

"If they get to know you'd be in trouble and plus tell me, why'd your Mom have someone else's badge?"

"I don't know. I'm keeping it. I'll play detectives with it. I thought we'd play together"

"No you hand it over." 

"No I won't!", Tom's tone changed slightly and he tried to storm out. Danny grabbed his hand hoping to get the badge but was met with a resistance. Tom's elbow hit Dan's face and a few droplets of blood now hit the ground.  
Dan held up his nose with the back of his hands and shut his eyes.  
"I'm ss..ssorry", Tom replied while clutching his fingers.

Dan bent down to pick up the badge and they both walked towards the house at the cliff, where Tom once stayed with his family.  
Where now no one ever came.  
Dan didn't look at Tom even once during the walk towards the house.

Tom searched every drawer in hope to find something, first aid kit or a band-aid to stop the bleeding.  
When he looked around, he saw Dan sitting on the couch, his head turned toward the ceiling with his eyes shut. His white full sleeved tee shirt was slightly damped with blood and his right hand was half covered in dry blood too. 

"Did I really hit him that hard?*

Tom thought to himself and just when he was at the verge of giving up search for the kit, he heard his dad's car pull around in the driveway.

"Dad!" Tom lunched through the door and screamed upon seeing the sight of Joe Miller who now raised his brows towards his son.  
"What happened?"

"I didn't mm..mean to but me and Dan got in a fight and I hit him acciden...", Tom stopped mid sentence as he saw his father's face change in horror. Joe ran through the door and upon seeing Dan, something ached in his chest. He bent down to stroke Dan's temple, coaxing him to look up at him. 

Joe's eyes were unmoving and his gaze almost pierced at his son's best friend, who now looked at the floor, unable to meet eyes 

The room was quiet after Tom left, the only sound that echoed in the house was of the man searching drawer in a room at the backyard. A week ago when Ellie had her toe nail broken, that's where she kept that box.  
When Joe entered the living room, he saw Dan standing and looking at a picture frame kept on the table.  
It was taken 3 years ago, where Ellie is wearing a loose green tee, her arms outstretched sideways. A genuine smile on her face and Joe had his arms wrapped around her waist, his smile looked like he was forced to say the word 'Cheese', all teeth visible. They were both at a beach.

"Summer in Florida" Joe said and Dan flinched at the voice. 

"Come. Sit. Let's get you cleaned up".

Dan sat on the couch and Joe bend down to come eye level with Dan. 

"How did this happen", Joe asked and started cleaning the dry blood off Dan's upper lip, covering his nasal area.

"Tom had a badge that he stole, I was just tryin__ aaaah!!", Dan moved away from him reflexively. 

"Sorry but it's going to sting a bit. Thankfully no stitches."

"I don't care" Dan said, he looked down and brows still furrowed. 

"You don't care if you get stitches?" Joe asked curiously.

"I go through this almost everyday", Dan looked up, slightly anxious now. His heart fluttering with the unknown prospect. He doesn't know what will Joe think of him after this confession. 

The sight infront of Joe was something that made him lose a breath he was holding in. He always found Dan distinctly beautiful. With those big green eyes, his lashes too long and his plump red lips. The lower lip always popped out slightly when he smiled.  
He never admitted it to anyone, let alone himself. This was obviously wrong. Far more horrifying in his own mind than what everyone else thinks but still he couldn't help himself.  
It wasn't like he didn't try to stop the obsessive thoughts. 

Everytime Dan visited his house, he always insisted Tom on keeping their room door closed so that he doesn't get distracted by Dan's voice and for once get his work completed on time but somehow still finding himself digging one or the other excuse to go to the boys room to get atleast one glimpse of Dan.  
He felt his heartache everytime when there was call from The Latimer's asking to send Dan back home. He tried his hardest to convince his friend to let his son stay for the night.  
Without losing the grip of his own casualty he would say, "Oh they are a bit tired. I think Dan will sleep in" and Mark would oblige without a second thought.  
All those nights Joe would imagine.  
*What would it feel like if I hold him?*  
*Would he let me tuck him inside blankets when he sleeps?*  
..and now he was sitting this close to Dan, completely losing his sanity and hoping it isn't that obvious on his face.  
Dan reached out his hand and let his fingers linger on Joe's cheek, never really touching it.  
Joe found himself drawn in like a moth to a flame. His head leaning in. He snapped out before anything else happened and abruptly got up, turned around, the frame on table in his sight. Ellie's smile creeping inside his conscience__

"What's the matter", Dan asked as a matter of fact.

"You should go Dan"

"But__"

"Go!"

Dan didn't need to be told twice. He took his red jacket, clicked the door open and looked one last time towards Joe, whose back was now turned towards Dan, head hung low. He looked like a man defeated.

That night, that night Joe didn't sleep.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes. When I started watching broadchurch, I couldn't stop obsessing about both characters. The sole purpose of writing this was to gather as much angst I can in one fic. Please be gentle with your comments, pleease let me know what you want me to introduce here and I'll try to implement your ideas in this fiction. Thank you for reading!:)  
> I promise you, there's a lot more to come;)


End file.
